Tactician School
by griffonrider.logan.5
Summary: (AU) Four tacticians are at a school to for training. Acer, Alcheme, Allen, and Logan are four friends who have some interesting issues when it comes to being in a group.. Can four odd and awkward tacticians get though a school day without getting in trouble or will it be detention for them all. (Based off a RP, and a dram I had)


She rolled out of bed, and grabbed her tactician uniform, and got dressed, then left for the academy. Alcheme had already left a little earlier. The vibes around her seemed a little different from normal. She hurried to school. She noticed a class full of tacticians, and noticed Acer, Alcheme and Allen. They were three of her closest friends. She took her seat next to Allen. He smiled at her, and she blushed back.

"You're late to class." Allen stated

"I was up late practicing magic." She replied after yawning.

"Sleep is more important than magic." Allen stated.

She pouted at his words. She had her thunder tome in front of her and a wind tome in her satchel.

"Wait until the Risen attack." She stated.

"I'll be ready." Allen stated.

"Now, now, you two get along." Alcheme teased.

"I didn't do anything!" stated Logan.

Class began and everyone took out their tactician books. This class taught them tactics on the battlefield. After nearly an hour had passed, the bell had rung, and it was now for the second class of the day. The second class was archery, something Allen was skilled at. Logan took some interest but she was mostly there to cause mischief for Allen. No one really knew why Acer was there or why Alcheme was there too.

"Well this is my type of class." Allen stated.

"Are you sure about that Allen? I don't see a bow on you." Acer replied

"It is…where did that bow go?"

"Haven't seen it." Said Logan whistling innocently.

"What are you holding behind your back?" Allen asked

"My bow.' Logan lied

Allen walked towards her to see if she was lying to him. She kept a straight face, and stood still. She looked at Allen's face, and smiled.

"Logan, my bow, I know you have it." He demanded

"Wow, Logan stole your bow. Hey Logan shoot him with something, just nothing that would kill him."

"ACER!" Called Allen

"Yes Allen? Replied Acer

Logan gave Allen his bow back.

"You're no fun Allen!" Protested Logan.

"I am too." Allen stated

"Way to go Allen you made her mad at you?"

"I don't see why, it was my bow." Allen sighed

"Well she is your girlfriend." Acer teased.

Logan heard Acer's words and glared at him.

"Acer I'm warning you now, I will use this!" Logan said pointing at a bow.

"Watch out Acer, she seems to have a temper as fiery as the color of her hair." Allen teased.

Logan took an iron arrow out of her quiver. She drew it back, and tried to hit the target. Her arrow missed by a long shot.

"DARN IT!" Logan was furious.

Allen waked towards her, and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Here, let me teach you how to use a bow, and how to hit the mark."

"Allen, you're going to get yourself killed." Acer stated.

"Stop, I can learn myself." She said

"If you miss another mark I'll teach you properly." Allen replied.

Logan drew another arrow out of her quiver and set it on the bow. She pulled back the string and the arrow flew through the air. The arrow missed its mark once again. She was embarrassed. She looked at Allen, and blushed.

"Here allow me." He took his own bow out, and demonstrated his skills.

Acer stood there watching.

"Allen, how are you even in this class?" Acer Asked.

"Same reason why you're here."

He took Logan's arm and helped her with the stance she looked at the target, as he helped her pull back the bowstring. He moved closer and showed her again. Her face turned red.

"Do you understand this Logan?" Allen Asked

"I'm starting to…' She said embarrassed

"What are you two doing?" Asked Alcheme

"I'm showing her how to use a bow. "Allen replied

"Allen, PDA is forbidden." Alcheme said giving an angry glare.

"I was just teaching her." Allen stated.

"It wasn't what you thought Alcheme.' Said Logan still embarrassed

Alcheme gave an intense glare at Allen, and her younger sister. The couple looked, and moved away from each other. Allen ran from Alcheme.

"Get back here Allen!" Alcheme shouted.

"What's the point of having a boyfriend if Alcheme ruins the moment like that?" Logan muttered quality

'What was that Logan?" Acer asked

"Um…err…nothing important." Logan lied.

"The way those two act their going to get detention for PDA." Acer stated

"I highly doubt it. More like school violence." Logan replied.  
Logan drew an arrow out of the quiver and hit the target. The arrow flew through the air. This time the arrow hitting the mark, and sticking in the center of the target.

"That really worked. I thought he was fooling around.' Acer said a bit shocked.

"Nope, I needed a little help," Logan said retrieving the arrows.

Allen walked back in and there was not sight of Alcheme

"I finally lost your sister." Allen said to Logan.

"It took you that long?" Both Acer and Logan asked

"Well she isn't that easy to avoid." Allen stated

Logan walked next to Allen and gave him a small glare.

"Just be careful of what you do, if you and Alcheme end up dentition rumors will start. " Warned Logan.

'Those rumors would be false." Allen said looking at her.

"Would they be?" Logan asked

"Yes they would." Allen said getting closer to her.

"Allen! Stop we'll end up in detention." Logan stated blushing a deep shade of red.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck there with you."

Alcheme walked back, and saw the situation again.

"Allen!" Alcheme shouted

"Darn…she found me!" Allen said under his breath.

"Allen run for your life." Acer teased

"Alcheme, stop chasing him! Allen quit running away like a coward!" Logan shouted.

The bell rang singling the end of class, and it was now time for the students to go to magic class. They were learning Elwind, Elfire, and Elthunder magic in today's lesson. Logan took out her tomes, and placed them on the desk. She was dressed as a mage. Instead of a sorceress or a dark mage. She felt a lot safer dressed from head to toe. Alcheme was dressed the same too. Acer was dressed as a male mage and Allen was out of sight.

"So where did Allen run off to?" Asked Alcheme

"Probably to hide from you." Replied Acer and Logan

"I'm not that bad" Alcheme pouted

"You chased your sister's boyfriend away twice." Stated Acer

"I was protecting Logan." Alcheme said still pouting

"You're protecting her from her future husband?" Acer asked

"Husband? They're just dating,"

Logan held her Elfire tome in her hands casting a little ball of fire

"You two don't need to talk about my relationship status with Allen." Logan said closing the tome.

"You don't need to kill us either sis?" Stated Alcheme.

"I didn't, I meant that for a warning." Logan said

They took their seats for class to start, All the students pulled out theirs tome, and began to write notes. After they were finished, they demonstrated their skills, and recorded their data.

"I knew practicing magic last night would help me." Logan said cheerfully.

"Allen better watch out for Logan." Said Alcheme looking at her younger twin sister.

"He'll be fine." Acer said

"Define fine?" Alcheme teased

"Possibly injured, not dead." Acer said.

"I wouldn't hurt Allen." Logan said still cheerful

"You looked as you wanted to kill him earlier." Said Acer

"I also look liked I wanted to kill you too Acer."

The small group fell silent as they left for the next class. Allen still nowhere in sight. No one was sure of where he was, but they probably thought he was safer there.


End file.
